User talk:Acupunch
Warning This Is Your Own Warning, If You Vandalize Your Own Fanfics Again, You May Be Blocked For Editing! 17:20, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Second Warning WEEGEE EPICS, Stop Removing a gallery to a character that's not MINE. This is the second time you did this to Your page. 17:30, February 19, 2017 (UTC) And Also, You Will Be Blocked From Editing! 17:38, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ONE LAST CHANCE!!! Because Your Edits Seem Like Vandalism, If You Do That Again, You Will Be Blocked From Editing! >:( 22:58, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Haha, did you vandalize my page? No. GLI TC 2112 22:55, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Look I'll give you one last chance. Don't bully Jordan or else...--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:45, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, you are not the victim, for all I know. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 16:04, February 22, 2017 (UTC) KILL BLUE RASPBERRY Warning: Sugarposting is not allowed here. STOP UNDOING MY REVISIONS!! It's Not Good To Undo My Revisions, Just Like U4Again, He Said Ditto! You Need To Stop Undoing My Revisions! >:( btw ditto means that you added a useless category is removed idk so ok [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 09:08, March 4, 2017 (UTC) not only me who used ditto, admins also used. so your message should be like this: Just Like U4Again And The Admins, They Said Ditto! kk '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 03:32, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I feel ur pain. I guess, I mean you probably don't care about your situation Now because I said to a guy that something was controversial, everyone hates me. It is on a thing called Google Plus (Don't get mad at me for using it, it isn't actually that bad) Now he got a bunch of friends and they all voted and they said the guy was right and that i has a horrible person. and then the guy threatened to quit because of my existence. I mean, I guess that is only a little bit like your situation, but I just think what happened with me is stupid, and so is the JB situation. Sorry to waste your time with this message, FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 05:14, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Some message from some egomaniac My god. This is just depressing. (Notice I'm not using any exclamation marks yay~ I'm not a little felicia) Just like, stop it, and shut it. BrownFamily was, I admit, laughably stupid to put "HE'S NOT 12" but really? This? You really can be annoying sometimes, yet also a hypocrite for calling me things like a douche (that word is so old <3) or whatever, when really, you're being that by doing the wars. Bye felicia, hopefully you get a life for once. Love me or hate me, Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Recent events It has been made appearant to myself that there has been some on-going issues as well as arguments between you and other general users. These behaviors are disruptive and cause discomfort/hostility to the wiki. I've talked to the other users who had begun this in the first place, though by ignoring you actions might have turned the main cause of the problems to you, reaching the point where you're using insults to harass and intimidate users. This is a formal warning, but might escalate to an editing block if this behavior continues. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I Know It! Shut up, Jordan WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:25, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Please Don't Say That Again Or Phuocphuc46 Is Going To block You. You can't use me as an excuse to harass Weegee, either. Fix your behaviour. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:05, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Opinions Can you give your full opinion on Blue Raspberry? Remember to make it long. I like your rants on Blue Raspberry. '~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~''' 18:07, March 4, 2017 (UTC) STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTT STOOOOOOOOOOP ITTTTTTT GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR No Lying! Please No Lying, What Did You Do? Um jordan the title of that picture is not an vandalism, weegeeepics just reverted what you did just because of your vandalism (oh and also i'm not being mean) So yeah. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 12:08, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey It's not to the point where I hate him so much, but I really think Jordan is annoying me. On his wiki, while I was typing the ACTUAL elimination order just so BR and GJ wouldn't be a Mary-Sue, but he then blocked me. For "Inserting False Information". How was that False Information? Does he want his OCs to be Mary-Sues? Netherless, I feel your pain.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC) You should put this as your user icon. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:35, April 2, 2017 (UTC) BomberBerry Apparently, due to Jordan's anger of being blocked from the Bomberman Wikia, he's created his own imposter wikia, BomberyBerry Wikia. Check it out. +You're blocked on the Wikia, so don't try to edit on there. ++Plus, who's BomberBerry? BLUE RASPBERRY. Of course he is. >:( '~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~''' 00:55, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Who Cares? Jordan, I'd like for you to look up something called a "Mary-Sue". Then, compare it to Blue Raspberry. ~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~ 20:22, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Reason why i search photos from ggogle to make an oc Example:Triagonal Sign 1000 Degree Knife Windows Logo And Universal Logo Are my ocs that the asset was searched on google Reason why i cant do ocs drawing like Jacknjellify Animation Epic And Xanyleaves Im a terrible drawer Example:I Drawed Kite From OO On My Notebook I Drawed Badly The Face Looks Bland The Asset Is Badly Drawn So Thats Why I Dont Do Those Drawing OC Like The One From Cary And Micheal Huang Adam Katz And Niall Burns Sorry for making these messege long LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 13:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC) i ate yin-yang. This is your new medal. GLI TC 2112 22:58, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey Logo, you can use the eyes, mouth, legs, and arms from google images, and why don't you just ask somebody to draw the asset for you? I can draw you some assets if you need them... [[User:FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland|FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk)]] (talk) 21:09, April 29, 2017 (UTC) You know what? I hate Jordan now. I'm your friend now. I have just entered your world.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:55, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Weegee, I fixed your sugarposting Weegee, I fixed your sugarposting --- GLI TC 2112 23:02, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Attention! Please don't block me. Fine... You Know What... I'm Now Neutral Over To You... Some more people is going to hate you. I don't hate you, but i don't care to you. And I don't care, Jordan. WeegeeEpic (talk) 20:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) COUNTRYBALLS WILLS BEAT UP YOUR OCS! >:) It's time to get banned WeegeeEpics, now Pin will beat up your countryballs. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:55, May 4, 2017 (UTC) WARNING: VSTF INCOMING! Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:22, May 6, 2017 (UTC): Hello VSTF, do you want to ban WeegeeEpics? VSTF: Sure, i'm going to ban this guy. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:22, May 6, 2017 (UTC): Thanks. Dude, be cool. You wanna be cool? Then keep on contrbiuting in this wiki. No exceptions, Mr. Cool Guy. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:13, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Sphere Forgettable Recolor.png|This is Yours Unforgettable.png|This isn't Yours, That's Sphere From Weird Objects You Know I Guessed There Something... I think you would need this. Copy and paste into userpage. Ignore the nowiki thing. Did I mention I hate Taspo Targo? THIS USER THINKS THAT TASPO TARGO IS AN BIG FAT UGLY MENACE LIKE BLUE RASPBERRY FROM WHEN OBJECTS WORK AND THINKS THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITH HIM DEAD! Stop Stop With My Hotness Away Lol Please Stop Hating JoeJoe I Just Putted You In My Friends List even JoeJoe So Just Stop DT1 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 ??? (talk) 07:58, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Weegee! I'm now a moderator! Every tennis ball get together, try and love one another! (Insanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 17:47, October 19, 2017 (UTC) And I'm a administrator now, so that's neat neat--http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 17:57, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back to the wiki, I guess Welcome back to the wiki, Acupunch. The wiki has finally gotten a bit of balance, except for the occasional dramas and stuff. I'm sorry that I was stubborn on my first days back to the wiki, making the 3 of them admins was a huge mistake. I've been doing a bit of research, from what I've seen this wiki was literally Jordan-sided and was probably very unfair, as from what I've seen, all Jordan was was an OC stealer who defends himself when he gets called out. Anyways as I said, the wiki finally has a bit of balance, so welcome back! There's still immature users but I think the admins have been dealing with them well. --Get quickscoped (talk) 11:19, January 20, 2018 (UTC)